1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gas turbine engine compressor cases, and more particularly to repair of damage to compressor cases.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
As turbine engines have a stator and one or more rotors rotatably mounted on the stator. The rotors have blades arranged in circumferential rows. Each of the blades extends outward from a root to a tip. The stator is provided as a tubular compressor case that houses the rotor, such that the rotor blades rotate within the case. Within the compressor case, it is typically intended that there be minimum clearance between blade tips and the interior surface of the case to improve engine efficiencies and the like.
It is to be appreciated that a compressor case may be damaged during transport, positioning or assembly. In particular, certain portions of a compressor case may be prone to damage due to location and/or relative size. One area that may be damaged during such transport, positioning or assembly, is a compressor case stator ring hook. Such damage may be particularly prone to occur near the flange faces that meet together at parting lines of two halves of a compressor case. Currently, it is possible to provide a repair in the form an encircling patch ring that is to be added into the compressor case in an inscribing manner to the entire compressor case.